Young Love
by Kurosu
Summary: AU, AeReno. For Lila-san!


Another short piece just for the hell of it. I'm kinda in a semi-cruddie mood, but I managed to write something light-hearted... cute romance, I believe... It's a short AeReno story dedicated to dear Lila-san... *smile* just because! And I'm actually happie with this one!!  
  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
  
**Young Love**  
  
written by K-chan  
  
  
She stood patiently by the curb, waiting for her ride to come after a hard day's of work at the flower shoppe. It had only been a few minutes since she stepped out of the workplace, but still, her ride would usually be here by now. She adjusted her bag strap for a more comfortable position if she were to wait a little longer and made a mental note to buy a watch... not for her, but for him. At the thought of seeing soon, she smiled. She had only known him for a month, but it felt like forever whenever she was with him. People said they were two completely different people, but just somehow, they were just perfect together, like two halves complementing each other to become a whole. But she just never saw him as someone to complete herself. She liked him for who he was, and his company always made laugh and smile, so much he would have to give her sedatives just to calm her down.  
  
She heard the tinkling of a bell and turned around to see the shoppe owner stepping outside. The middle-aged woman locked her store securely, preparing to head home, but when she saw her young employee, she was very surprised. "Aeris!" she said, walking over to the brunette, "Why are you still here? He isn't here yet?" She shook her in reply, and the woman continued, "Well, a man shouldn't keep a lady waiting. You should really fix him up good, Aeris."  
  
Aeris giggled, "If I did that, he wouldn't be the same man I fell in love with."  
  
"Aah, young love. How I envy your youthful lives."  
  
The young woman tilted her to the side a bit, giving her companion a gentle gaze, and smiled. "Love... no matter what kind, no matter who you love... It is ageless."  
  
She nodded, returning a smile. "You're too good for him," she said quietly, but it was the loud rubbling of a vehicle in the distance that soon caught their attention. They could see a red convertible zooming down the street, and the woman shook her head, "Too good for him." She turned away from Aeris, "But you can't control who you love. Keep an eye on him, Aeris."  
  
"I will," she answered, "Please take care now." Aeris watched the woman gesture to her with a small wave and disappear around the corner. She sighed, thinking about how the woman would be returning to an empty apartment and have dinner alone, but why she continued to live that way, Aeris would not know. She didn't want to pry into another's life anyway, but she had some idea it had something to do with a past relationship.  
  
"Sorry, babe," came a voice behind her. She knew exactly who it was, but she didn't turn around to him yet. She crossed her arms, taking a deep breath, and then turned to him with an uncommon, deadly frown on her innocent face that made the young man in the car reel back with guilt. Just the priceless expression on his face made her burst into giggles as she flung herself at him, and into the car at that, throwing her arms aroung his neck. He was definitely surprised, falling into the passenger seat with her in his embrace. He rested his head against the car door, staring into her twinkling, emerald eyes, and grinned, "That was some 'hello'."  
  
She giggled and moved closer to his face to gaze deeper into his blue eyes, smiling, "I knew you'd like it." She pressed her forehead against his and placed her index finger at the tip of his nose. It was all done in a seductive way that turned him on and made him want to lick her finger, but she continued with a sexy voice, "Now tell me, Reno... what took you so long? Did you forget about me?" She finished her little tease by caressing his face gently and kissing his neck.  
  
And all the poor red-head could do was revel in the moment, holding her tightly against him, but she laughed, hitting him playfully on the chest, and pushed herself up in a sitting position on him. "Well?" she said with her arms folded across her chest that meant she really wanted an answer.  
  
"Aah, well ya know... Had to drop Rude off at his place," he explained, not able to take his eyes off her chest, "His car's in the shoppe..."  
  
Aeris noticed where his eyes were and said, "I wouldn't stare too long, or else I might have to gouge those lovely, blue eyes out."  
  
He chuckled and finally looked away, into her amused eyes. "Can't help it," he shrugged, "when they're RIGHT there in front of me." She rolled her eyes and finally got off him as he sat up in the passenger seat. She remained in the driver's seat but had to kneel on it, turning to the back of the car to get her bag. "So, why don't we continue this foreplay at my place?" he smirked. She stopped whatever she was doing and just stared at him as if he was a foreigner speaking in another language, raising an eyebrow. It was a sign to change the topic, and he did, "Or we can have dinner and go see that movie you've been wanting to see..." He looked away with a heavy sigh.  
  
Aeris nodded eagerly. "And then we can stop by the grocery store," she added, "and get some ice cream... and... umm, lots of whip cream?" At that last suggestion, his eyes seemed to light up as he looked at her, but she pinched his nose and said, "Just kidding!"  
  
He laughed, "No problem! When you're with Reno, you don't need anything else!"  
  
"Oooh, you're so bad!" she giggled, getting out of the car so Reno could get back into the driver's seat. She buckled herself up in the passenger seat and secured her hair in her ribbon because she knew his drive habits so well. He started the car, and everything was set for him: lookin' good, great car, and a beautiful girl with him... Life was good.  
  
  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
Oh hey, everyone! I've got a club/group dedicated to Aeris-couplings http://groups.yahoo.com/group/aeriscouples/ ! Please join! I'll be VERY, VERY happie!! =o_o=  
  



End file.
